


Red Phaedrus

by Leyna



Category: Mark of the Horse Lord - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Phaedrus with Dun Monaidh in the distance. (Digital painting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Phaedrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrsulaKohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/gifts).



> Because you like Mark of the Horse Lord. 
> 
> I did not have time for a full reread of the story, so this is based on a quick peruse and also some quick research. I apologise if I have missed something significant.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Dun Monaidh is referenced from the wiki page, of the modern day Dunadd Hillfort: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dunadd_Fort_20080427.jpg and influenced from watching many episodes of Time Team (a little knowledge being a dangerous thing!). The hillfort was in its heyday from the 6th century, when it had 4 lines of stone fortifications. I couldn't find any information on 2nd century use of the site, so I drew wooden pallisades instead. I tried to place the direction for the doorways towards the dawning sun, though this was pretty much guesswork. On reflection ( too late to change before the fest goes live), I should not have put roundhouses on the lower slopes of the hill - it is more likely (based on a further reread and also the 6th century hillfort) that the Dun occupied the top half of the hill. 
> 
> Phaedrus is described as having hair the colour of hot copper. I couldn't remember if he took up Conory's small braids as a hairstyle, but I've decided to use them anyway. 
> 
> He is wearing checkered breeks, a tunic of saffron wool (I added some tablet weaving at the neck, which wasn't mentioned in the book), and twisted wires of yellow river-gold at arms and neck. I've use some of the famous gold torcs from the British museum, including the Snettisham Torc, as references for these. His cloak pin is generically based on iron age pennanular brooches. He should no doubt be wearing a checkered cloak, too, but I piked out of drawing any more checks (having been distinctly half-hearted at painting the checkered breeks). His pose is referenced from http://fav.me/d1ac57n .
> 
> For his tattoo, since it is thankfully too small to really see in this, I've just used a Sun Cross which is one of the two elements in the book(the other being the stallion symbol).


End file.
